


you can't kiss me!

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [8]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sick Character, but its okay, dont freak, just a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Apparently, Shadowhunters do, in fact, get sick. Who knew?Prompt; Kissing
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	you can't kiss me!

**Author's Note:**

> Today's chapter is sponsored by pizza rolls. I'm just kidding, why would pizza rolls sponsor me? I just ate them while writing this.

The apartment was quiet when he entered. The lights were off. The only light coming from the window, dimmed by the curtains. Kit kicked his shoes off by the door and hung up his coat and keys. He did his best to be silent, even as Irene came to greet him by pawing at the grocery bag hanging in his hand. He held it out of her reach, “This isn’t for you, you undersized mountain lion,” He muttered, Irene seemed to glare at him. He dodged her advances with shadowhunter ease and made his way to the little kitchenette.

It was sort of funny, all his shadowhunter training landed him here, trying his best not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Kit set the bag on the counter and turned to start heating up the kettle of water. When he turned around, he wasn’t at all surprised to find that Irene had hopped on the counter and was already sniffing the contents of the bag. Kit sighed and brushed the cat off, “Did it pass your inspection?” He asked, Irene promptly sneezed at him. “Thanks,” He deadpanned, before washing his hands. 

Once his hands were clean, he began his task. He was once again incredibly thankful for Jem and Tessa’s cooking lessons. Hours spent in the kitchen at Cirenworth Hall, learning how to make meals that didn’t come in a box from the freezer. It turned out that Kit wasn’t half bad at cooking, if he knew the recipe. But every once in a while, the house would fill with smoke, or the food would still be uncooked on the inside, or it would just taste bad. So even though Kit wasn’t a bad cook, he always got nervous that maybe he’d somehow mess it up.

But he could do this one. He’d made this before, when he was a kid. He’d get sick and Johnny would leave him at home with a can of soup and a couple of tea bags. The smell of the soup cooking in the pot, set him back to when they had lived in Ohio. They hadn’t lived there for more then a month or so, but the neighbors had been the nicest. That might have been his favorite summer, even if he had had the worst head cold of all time. Because somebody had come in to check on him. Kit smiled a little to himself as he stirred the pot, making sure he didn’t burn the bottom. 

He even hummed softly to himself, as he bustled around the kitchenette, doing his best not to make too much noise. Irene was no help, she sat on the counter and sniffed at everything Kit touched. She was very protective of Ty and never seemed to trust Kit. Irene inspected everything Kit made or did with more judgement than Church. Which was very difficult to do. The worst part about it all was that she only did it to Kit. Not to Dru, or Anush, or Jaime or any of their other friends. It was only Kit. Despite all that, Kit liked Irene. Mostly because Ty adored her, so Kit tolerated the cat.

Kit poured a bowl of the chicken noodle soup he’d cooked, and made a mug of tea. “Please don’t make me drop any of this,” He begged Irene as she innocently licked her paw. She’d caused him to trip or drop things before, and Kit was convinced that she did it on purpose. But, mercifully, she merely led the way to the bedroom. With his hands full, Kit softly pushed the door open with his hip. He could just make out the pile of blankets on the bed, rustling as Irene leaped up on the bed. 

“Kit? Kit is that you?” A sleepy voice murmured. Kit smiled to himself, “Yeah, I brought you something.” He whispered. Kit saw Ty sit up and flick on the lamp. Careful not to spill, Kit sat at the edge of the bed and set the tea on the table beside the bed. Ty blinked at the soup in Kit’s lap, “You didn’t have to do that!” He said, his voice nasally. Kit scoffed, “Of course I did. I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t take care of you when you’re sick.” Ty frowned, “Shadowhunters aren't even supposed to get sick.” He muttered, pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

“Well, obviously, they do. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here right now. Not that I’m complaining. I like taking care of my cute boyfriend.” Kit smirked, causing Ty to roll his eyes. Kit carefully scooped up a spoonful of chicken soup, and blew on it gently before holding it to Ty’s mouth. Ty raised an eyebrow, “Are we really doing this?” He asked, and Kit pouted, “Let me take care of you,” 

Ty huffed a laugh and relented, letting Kit slowly feed him. Kit talked to him while he fed him. Mostly, he talked about his trip to the store. Everytime Kit went to Walmart, he ran into the strangest mix of people and Downworlders. He always came back with a story that made Ty laugh. After about half the bowl was gone, Ty clamped his lips. “Mmm.” He pushed Kit’s spoon away, “I’m full,” He said. Though he thought that Ty should eat a little more, he didn’t argue and put the bowl on the table, only to fill Ty’s hands with the tea mug. 

“You should drink that. It will make your throat feel better.” He climbed over the bed to sit beside Ty, who took a sip of tea and leaned his head on Kit’s shoulder. “Thank you, Kit. This does make me feel better.” He smiled. It was the kind of smile that broke across his face suddenly and seemed to overtake his features entirely. Just because he could, Kit leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Ty’s mouth.

Ty pushed him away abruptly, “You can’t kiss me!!” He exclaimed, out of nowhere. Kit blinked, “I-oh?” He stuttered. Ty glared at him, “If you kiss me, you’ll get sick.” Ty pushed him back against the cushions, before promptly laying back against him. “Oh, so I can hold you but I can’t kiss you?” Kit asked, while wrapping his arms around Ty’s shoulders. Ty sniffed, “You shouldn’t even be holding me,” He muttered. Kit thought that Ty was very cute when he was sick and sleepy. It made Kit’s heart melt a little, “Then why are you letting me?” Kit whispered into his ear. He felt Ty shiver a little, before he glanced back at him, “Because I want you too,” Ty whispered. 

So Kit smiled and settled against the pillows, pulling Ty with him. Then he reached over to the TV remote that had gotten tangled in the blankets, and started a netflix show. They laid there for a long time, and when Kit was sure that Ty was fully invested in the show and wasn’t paying Kit much attention, he leaned over, and kissed the back of his head. He didn’t mind if he got sick. He cared about Ty more than he was afraid of getting some cold. Besides, if he got sick, that just meant that Ty would be taking care of him. 

He couldn’t see anything wrong with that.


End file.
